Lemon Zest
Lemon Zest is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadow Bolts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. In the film's closing credits, she is referred to as Lemon Tart. She is the second judo practitioner after Shining Armor (Andrew Francis). She is voiced by Shannon Kent, who also voiced Silver Spoon, Wallflower Blush, and Smolder. Biography Lemon Zest appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a member of Crystal Prep Academy's sports team, the Shadow Bolts. She sits next to Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) on the bus to Canterlot High School for the Friendship Games, sharing her deafeningly loud rock music with Twilight. She dances and mingles with Canterlot High's students during the welcoming party after Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) helps lighten the tension between schools, but she returns to her hostile attitude after Principal Cinch (Iris Quinn) intervenes. Lemon Zest participates in the Friendship Games' first event, the Academic Decathlon, and she is selected as the Shadow Bolts' six remaining competitors after reaching the penultimate spelling bee contest. She and Sunny Flare compete in the speed-skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, but they lose to Pinkie Pie and Rarity despite catching up to them after the Wonder Colts' early lead. Before the games' final event, Lemon Zest and her team join Principal Cinch in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic contained in her pendant-like device, intending to use it against Canterlot High. They all watch in horror as the magic instead transforms Twilight into Midnight Sparkle, who begins tearing open rifts to Equestria. Having a change of heart, Lemon Zest helps Indigo Zap (Kelly Sheridan) pull Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain), Fleur Dis Lee, and Velvet Sky from falling through a giant rift in the ground. After Twilight returns to normal, Lemon Zest and her team betrayed Cinch for causing Twilight's transformation, and they celebrate their shared victory with the Wonder Colts. She chats with DJ Pon-3 before the Crystal Prep students leave. Character relationships *Eleanor Miller - Defeated and nearly killed by her in Equestria Girls: Bitterness and Hate. *Jose Carioca - Briefly works alongside him in Hasbro x Disney. *Panchito Pistoles - Briefly works alongside him in Hasbro x Disney. *Zeke Midas Wolf - One of her main enemies. *Magica De Spell - Defeated by her and is forced to work for her in Equestria Girls: The Wicked Witch of the Southern Europe. *Queen Grimhilde - Defeated by her and is forced to work for her in Equestria Girls: The Wicked Witch of the Central Europe. *Jafar - One of her main enemies. *Bradley Morton - One of her main enemies. *Eli Pandarus - One of her main enemies. *Bananas B. - One of her main enemies. *Bash Johnson - One of her main enemies. *Kendall Perkins - One of her main enemies. *Mr. Perkins - One of her main enemies. *Vector Perkins - One of her main enemies. *Gladys Sharp - One of her main enemies. *Bradley Buttowski - One of her main enemies. *Myrtle Edmonds - One of her main enemies. *Cruella De Vil - Defeated by her and is forced to work for her in 101 Dalmatians: The Sinister British Lady. *Silas Sinister - One of her main enemies. *Professor Bannister - One of her main enemies. *Dylan Gould - One of her main enemies. *Prince Hans - One of her main enemies. *King Candy - One of her main enemies. *Sergeant Calhoun - Briefly works alongside her. *Myles Standish - One of her main enemies. *Sebastian Shaw - Defeated by him and is forced to work for him in X-Men: Mutants vs. Humans. *Valerie Gray - One of her main enemies. *Dash Baxter - One of her main enemies. *Jacob Black - Briefly works alongside him in Midnight Sparkle saga. *Lasombra - One of her main enemies. *Thalia Al Ghul - One of her main enemies. *Ra's Al Ghul - One of her main enemies. *Itachi Uchiha - Defeated by him and is forced to work for him in Naruto: Blood Vengeance. *Sakura Uchiha - Her rival in Naruto: Blood Vengeance. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Itachi's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal). *Sarada Uchiha - Briefly works alongside her. *Sasuke Uchiha - One of her main targets. *Kakashi Hatake - Briefly works alongside him. *Ino Yamanaka - Briefly works alongside her. *Claire Dearing - Her rival in Jurassic Universe. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Owen Grady (Christopher Pratt). *Owen Grady - One of her main targets. *Henry Wu - One of her main enemies. *Victor Hoskins - One of her main enemies. *Cassidy Williams/Angel Dynamite - Her rival in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Mystery of the Past. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Ricky Owens/Mr. E (Lewis Black). *Ricky Owens/Mr. E - One of her main targets. *Marcie Fleach/Hot Dog Water - Briefly works alongside her. *Petunia Dursley - Her rival and also one of her main targets in Harry Potter and the Equestria Girls: British Devils. Plans to use her as bait to lure in her son Dudley Dursley (Harry Melling) and her sister-in-law Marge Dursley (Pamela Ferris). *Dudley Dursley - One of her main targets and also her rival in Equestria Girls: British Devils. Plans to use him as bait to lure in his mother Petunia Dursley and paternal aunt Marge Dursley. *Severus Snape - One of her main enemies and targets. *Pansy Parkinson - One of her main enemies and targets. *Draco Malfoy - One of her main targets and also her rival in Equestria Girls: British Devils. Plans to use him as bait to lure in Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa. *Lucius Malfoy - One of her main enemies and targets. *Narcissa Malfoy - One of her main enemies and targets. *Bellatrix Lestrange - One of her main enemies and targets. *Marge Dursley - Her rival and also one of her main targets in Equestria Girls: British Devils. Plans to use her as bait to lure in her sister-in-law Petunia Dursley (Fiona Shaw) and her nephew Dudley Dursley. *Harry Potter - Briefly works alongside him. *Ronald Weasley - Briefly works alongside him. *Hermoine Granger - Briefly works alongside her. *Professor Rotwood - One of her main enemies. *Jake "Jacob" Long - Briefly works alongside him in Equestria Girls: Dragons vs. Humans. *Councilor Chang - One of her main enemies. *Bolivar Trask - Her rival in X-Men: Evil vs. Evil. Plans to use him as bait to lure in William Stryker. *William Styker - Her main target in X-Men: Evil vs. Evil. *Magneto - Defeated by him and is forced to work for him in X-Men: Evil vs. Evil. *Professor X - Briefly works alongside him. *Hank McCoy - Briefly works alongside him. *Wolverine - Briefly works alongside him. *Alexander "Alex" Summers - Briefly works alongside him. *Lilo Pelekai - Her rival in Equestria Girls and Stitch. Plans to use her as bait to lure in her older sister Nani Pelekai (Tia Carrere). *Nani Pelekai - Her main target in Equestria Girls and Stitch. *Mrs. Edmonds - Her business partner in Equestria Girls and Stitch. *Cosmo and Wanda - Her rivals in Equestria Girls: No Substitute for Crazy. Plans to use them as baits to lure in Ms. Doom Bringer. *Ms. Doom Bringer - Her main target in Equestria Girls: No Substitute for Crazy. *April O'Neil - Her rival in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arizona Desert Quest. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Leonardo (Seth Green), Raphael (Sean Astin), Michelangelo (Gregory Cipes), Donatello (Rob Paulsen), and Casey Jones (Joshua Peck). *Casey Jones - One of her main targets. *Leonardo - One of her main targets. *Michelangelo - One of her main targets. *Donatello - One of her main targets. *Raphael - One of her main targets. *Shannon Lucas - Her rival in Scooby-Doo and the Equestria Girls: Moon Monster Madness. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Daphne Blake (Grey DeLisle). *Daphne Blake - One of her main targets. *Velma Dinkley - Briefly works alongside her. *Fred "Frederick" Jones - Briefly works alongside her. *Starfire - Her rival in Equestria Girls x Teen Titans. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Robin (Scott Menville). *Blackfire - One of her main enemies. *Robin - One of her main targets and enemies. *Raven Roth - One of her main enemies and targets. *Victor Stone - One of her main enemies and targets. *Terra "Tara" Markov - Her nemesis in Equestria Girls x Teen Titans. Plans to use her as bait to lure in Beast Boy (Gregory Cipes). *Beast Boy - One of her main enemies and targets. *Jinx - One of her main enemies. *Mammoth - One of her main enemies. *Gizmo - One of her main enemies. *Mad Mod - One of her main enemies. *Madame Rouge - One of her main enemies. *Helga Pataki - Briefly works alongside her. *Big Bob Pataki - Briefly works alongside him. *Miriam Pataki - Briefly works alongside her. *Olga Pataki - Briefly works alongside her. *Theodore Seville - Her rival in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Werewolf. Plans to use him as bait to lure in Mr. Talbot (Maurice LaMarche). *Mr. Talbot - One of her main targets. *Shaggy Rogers - Briefly works alongside him. *Scooby-Doo - Briefly works alongside him. *Professor Jeffries - One of her main enemies. Trivia *Lemon Zest was the first and only female judo practitioner. *Lemon Zest's bosses in Equestria Girls: Games of Death are Jonah Weatherly, Shining Armor, Simon Seville, Katrina Weatherly, Jeanette Miller, Shaggy Rogers, Odious, Fauntleroy Donaldson, Starlight Glimmer, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Adagio Dazzle, and Aria Blaze. *In Equestria Girls: Games of Death and Equestria Girls: Bitterness and Hate, Lemon Zest skin colors is ivory instead of pinkish-peach. Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of A Villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Dimwits Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Female Heroes Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Articles under construction Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Jerks